1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a child resistant cap and, more particularly, to a child resistant cap device with an automatic release key mechanism. The present invention device relies upon an inner cap and an outer cap, as well as a pivoting key bar and release key, as more fully described herein. The present invention device may typically be utilized for securing medicine and other materials which are stored in a threaded neck container and may be hazardous to small children.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The field of child resistant caps is abundant, with thousands of variations in functionability and design, and the following is exemplary of systems using inner caps and outer caps:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,373 to Dulle describes a closure with a side type dispenser wherein a release lock tab prevents opening of the slide unless it is first released.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,301 to Milbourne describes a safety closure mechanism which uses a key and slot wherein the key is attached to an outer cap with a resilient, flexible strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,041 to Schaefer describes a safety bottle cap for preventing unauthorized opening or access to the contents of a bottle. An inner cap member is enclosed by a sleeve member, and connecting means carried by the members provides for relative rotational and axial movement therebetween. Engagement of a separable locking means with the cap and sleeve members locks the members against relative rotational movement and thus permits threaded engagement or disengagement of the cap from the bottle. Disengagement of the locking means from the cap and sleeve members frees the members for relative rotational movement and thus prevents removal of the cap by rotation of the sleeve member. The length of the sleeve member and the arrangement of the connecting means is such that the latter conceals different length threads on different bottles when the cap is engaged therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,115 to Birch describes a childproof safety closure of two parts, one part having a skirt with internal screw threads to form a conventional screw cap closure, the second part being an overcap completely covering the threaded closure member and being freely rotatable in relationship thereto, said overcap having on its top a projecting stud and a similar shaped opening which serves as a key for unscrewing the inner closure member of another closure of similar construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,585 to Smith, et al. describes an inner cap member adapted for being threaded onto the neck of a bottle for closing the opening therein mounts on an outer cap member which interlocks with the inner cap member when it is turned in a direction to apply the inner cap member to the bottle. When turned in the opposite direction, i.e., in a direction to remove the inner cap member from the bottle, the outer cap member normally does not interlock with the inner cap member, as a consequence of which it turns freely about the inner cap member without turning the same. However, it may be made to interlock with the inner cap member when it is desired to remove the same from the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,058 to Bogert is related to a safety closure for a container which is provided to prevent inadvertent opening of the container and exposure of the contents to children and others who may be unaware of the nature of the contents. The closure includes an inner cap having an internal threaded portion to be attached to the threads on the neck of the container and an outer cap overlying the inner cap. The top of the inner cap has a raised plate or ledge which is tapered and is provided with notches extending inwardly of the outer rim and a spring centrally located on the top of the inner cap. The underside of the top of the outer cap has tracks to form a guideway and a stop. A slide is disposed on the guideway between the inner and outer cap and engages the stop to prevent lateral movement of the slide. The top also has an aperture over the slide. When normally assembled the outer cap will freely rotate around the inner cap without moving the inner cap. When the slide is depressed by pressure exerted through the aperture against the action of the spring, the slide is moved to disengage the slot from the stop and partially out of the guideway. When the outer cap is then rotated in the appropriate direction, the side moves with it into engagement with one flat surface or edge of the ledge on the inner cap and causes the inner cap to turn so that it can move on the threads for removal from the neck of the container. After obtaining the desired amount of the contents, the closure assembly is then again placed on the container and the outer cap is turned in the other direction causing the slide to move with it into engagement with the other flat surface or edge of the raised plate. The inner cap is then turned on the threads until it is secured to the container. Further rotation of the outer cap will cause the slide to sequentially engage on the notches and moves toward its original position in the guideway whereupon the slide can then be moved to reengage the slot and the stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,771 to Siegel describes a child-resistant/non-child-resistant dual function double cap closure with incorporated means for over-ride of conventional normally disengaged torque couplings includes a hole formed in the top surface of the outer cap, a formed plug having a locking protuberance and removal ring, and a plurality of spaced stop lugs formed annularly on the top surface of the inner cap. The free and separate movement of the outer cap is prevented in either direction of rotation by the plug's insertion into the hole of the outer cap as to place the base of the plug in the space between the stop lugs of the inner cap rendering the cap non-child-resistant at the time of consumer purchase. The consumer may use the cap in a non-child-resistant mode or remove the plug thus converting the cap to a child-resistant mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,363 to Marino describes a tamper evidencing closure for use on containers containing food stuffs and the like comprises multiple cap configuration intrically joined to a closure by a live hinge. A secondary cap is formed within the first with frangible tamper evidence strips and a secondary live hinge. A tubular plug depends from the underside of said secondary cap and is registerable into a dispenser opening within the closure. Assembly pins secure the cap to the closure and a annular rib on the tubular plug forms a deal around the dispensing opening when the tubular plug is in closed position and holds the secondary cap and plug in closed position once the frangible tear strips are broken.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,459 to DeJonge is related to a present invention which involves a container and cap which is generally childproof and may be rendered non-childproof permanently. The invention involves a container having a cylindrical neck at the top and threads molded about the exterior of the neck as well as an inner cap and outer cap. The inner cap has a top and cylindrical side wall with threads molded on the inside of the side wall so as to mate with the threads of the container. The top or side of the inner cap has ratchet type segments on its outside and the outer cap has ratchet type segments on the inside of its top or side. The outer cap has a cylindrical side wall and is usually freely rotatable about the inner cap so as to be childproof. When in the childproof configuration as described, downward pressure is required by the user so as to engage the two ratchet type segments and thereby engage the two caps to permit opening. Further, the outer cap has an opening in its side wall at a level near the bottom of the side wall of the inner cap and also has integrally attached thereto a flexible connector and stop. The flexible container and stop are located so as to permit insertion of the stop into the opening so as to extend beyond the opening and push up the inner cap so as to permanently lock it into a position wherein the inner cap and outer cap ratchet type segments are permanently engaged. This renders the cap permanently non-childproof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,928 is related to a convertible child-resistant closure assembly. It includes a closure and shell. The shell mounts a latching key and the closure provides a complementary latch. An alignment structure provides for aligning the latch and key for movement of the latching key from a mode in which the key is inactive to a mode in which it engages the latch to inactive the child-resistant function of the closure. In that position the shell and closure are corotatable in both clockwise and counter-clockwise directions. Spring fingers may be provided to elevate the shell relative to the closure to provide an additional child-resistant function. The latching key may be hingedly or slideably secured to the shell.
Notwithstanding the above prior art, there is no teaching or suggestion of obviousness therein respecting the present invention child-resistant safety cap device described herein.